


The Dead Don't Starve

by ScaredWolf



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaredWolf/pseuds/ScaredWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the story told by The Dear Hunter band Arc albums, this is a story about Yang's journey leaving the place she was born to chase her dream as a Huntress, but her world turns upside down when she meets Blake. WARNINGS: This is based on the story, not totally copy and paste. Things will be different. This is a Bee's Schnee (Yang/Weiss/Blake) fic, but each character of team RWBY will have their own arc and will not be pretty. A lot of pain and emotional abuse. Do not read if this will trigger you, please. Will probably have a happy ending, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lake South, The River North

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm Zephyr and this is my first RWBY fanfic. This story is highly based on The Dear Hunter songs, so if you want to check them out, please do! They're amazing. Yang's story is based on The Boy's story, he's the protagonist of the Acts. I will cover all Acts avaliable, and since the first 4 of 6 are already out there's a lot of ground to cover. The 5 is going to be released soon, but I'm not sure I will be able to wait for the 6. Also, they have a collection called The Color Spectrum so I'll be using those to base Team RWBY's personalities and arcs. If you're interested to know a little bit about them, Yang's arc will be based on Yellow Album, Blake's on Black Album, Weiss on White Album and Ruby on Red Album. There is 4 songs per album and you should definitely check them out! As the story progresses, I'll be adding notes about my inspiration on these songs and how they relate to character. Basically, this is a big AU I called Dearhuntress AU.

Maybe she was meant to be taken literally. Yang was born from fire, almost literally. The day the house burned, she was alone. The mother was long gone, and she never knew her father. She cried for hours until realizing nobody was going to save her, so she ran all the way across the field and stopped by the river, panting, watching the fire consume what one day could be considered home, but now was nothing more than a destroyed shelter. Without hurting herself, she was just covered in ashes, murmuring to herself “The flame is gone, the fire remains” until she felt asleep just by the river.  


Then, she learned how to take care of herself until she was old enough that asking for food to the wrong person meant death, or something worse. She became fast. She became strong. At the age of sixteen, she was able to take down packs of Ursas without much effort. She grew learning how to hate, and when to hate. Without letting it consume her, she let it fuel her, so it would be much easier to handle the emotions and even strike her enemies down. What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger, right? But she grew old. Living by the river on the other side of town, on a burnt down shelter wasn’t going to lead her anywhere.  


She was old now, at the age of seventeen. She knew what people talked about in bars, in the streets... Most teenagers were training hard to get to Beacon, also known as “The City” because it was so important, it was the right place to become a Huntsman or Huntress. By the time she began to know people, they all wanted the same for her. “You do so well on your own, you should really try!”, “You’ll have your own place there.”, “Don’t you want to be someone important?”  


Yes. The flame was gone, but... The fire remains.  


One day she was roaming in the forest and saw a Boarbatusk destroying some woman’s garden, probably trying to sneak some food. Without any piece of armor, she still confronted him, taking him by his tusks and striking him with a hard kick on his side, making the boar squeak. He shook his head until Yang was forced to let him go and came running to her. She did let him strike her, absorbing every attack and letting it fuel her. Once his rage tired him, her rage was burning. So she killed him by breaking his tusk and cutting his belly with it. The woman thanked her, calling her a Huntress of The Lake. But Yang was not one, so she corrected the woman and left.  


One night, she was in the Home again. Every time she thought to go to the other side of the river, where the town was known as “The Lake”, ‘cause it was so small, she had a weird sensation. Almost like a voice ranged in her head “Don’t go far from you home”. Was it Mother’s? Who was she, anyway? Why should she listen to the voice of a ghost? Her friends were there but, they never stayed long.  


“The Lake is no place to live in. We only pass by.” She whispered to the ashes on the floor. She was so old, and didn’t know anything more than fire and ashes. “I wanna know what it looks like. Freedom.”  


That night was so important. She never forgot. She went to the bar again, talking with Sun, Sage and Scarlet she didn’t remember how, but somehow she was there, slowly feeling alive again. Having someone with her again. Neptune came with more drinks, and she blushed softly, not accepting it from his hand.  
“I think I’ll stop.”  


“Hey, don’t worry, dragon. We pay, you have fun.” He said. Yang couldn’t tell if they were acting out of pity or something else. Of all the times they went out, they paid for her drinks. She hadn’t a job, not a real one. She fished for food, taken down some Grimms close to some houses in the other side of the river and people paid her. But it wasn’t a job. They were going to Beacon too, to be somebody, while leaving her alone. Just like the other friend she had made all her life.  


“So, how’s about it, Yang?” Sun snapped her out of her mind, talking a little bit louder, to be heard above the music. “We can take you there. If we continue down the river, there will be Beacon.”  


“You should really come with us. Nothing good stays in Lake.”  


“I’m sorry, but I don’t know.”  


“Why not? You have nothing here to keep you.” Scarlet said, later regretting sounding so harsh, and receiving the disapproval from Neptune.  


“C’mom! You take Grimm with your bare hands. What the fuck is that?! You’re awesome, and they will have to accept you.” Sun was getting louder and louder, maybe a little bit dizzy. Neptune’s hand was on his friend’s shoulder and slightly pushed him away from Yang. And then he smiled to her.  


“Now, I’m going to be honest, Yang. If you want to leave this hole of a town, I suggest you come with us. It will be good, I promise. You’ll have more time to think about it, the classes only start in two months.” She looked down her own hands, bruised and stretched. Maybe she was good for something. “Well, I need to take this little monkey to his bedroom. Don’t worry, I’ve already paid. See ya, little dragon!”  


Neptune and Sun left, leaving her with Sage and Scarlet.  


“So, how are you feeling today?”  


“Not so good.” She replied, showing them a fake smile. “Bah! I should go to Beacon, shouldn’t I? I mean, what else would I do with my life? I can barely make much to sustain myself here.”  


“Sorry, but you’re right.”  


“How much does a Huntsman make?”  


“Pretty much.” Sage said.  


“If they manage to stay alive.” Scarlet completed and was granted with a furious look from his friend.  


“Yeah, I don’t think that’ll be a problem for me.” She gave them a cocky smile that time, pointing her thumbs to herself. “I’m like six years living on my own and killing Grimm.”  


They looked at each other.  


“Huh, that’s pretty dark, Yang.”  


“Yeah, but I’m used to it.”  


They kept talking for hours, until it was late enough that they needed to go to bed, Sage pointing out that they still needed to train for Beacon. To study there, they needed to get in first. Yang couldn’t object. For some time, she was totally alone again. Even with so much noise, with so many people around, she was all alone. Maybe she should go to Beacon. What has this town made of her?  


After a while, she had finished her and the rest of Neptune’s drink. She was ready to go home, feeling a little dizzy herself. The bar wasn’t so colorful before, she thought as she got up and went to the door. In front of her, walking down the stairs was a raven-haired girl with golden eyes. Yang could not forget the golden eyes. She was wearing a black bow on top of her head and black boots. She moved like she absorbed the shadows around her, so the focus of the place would not be her. But to Yang, it simply was. The girl had not looked at her, and turned to continue her path, walking in Yang’s direction.  


“Hum, hi.” She said, feeling weird as the words came out with trouble. The girl simply smiled at her and continued on her way, leaving the blonde alone.  


She smirked to herself, giggling a bit of her own awkwardness while getting out of the Dime, how the bar was called. On the way home, she had a nice melody on her head and was always trying to find the right words to it but couldn’t seem to remember the lyrics. As she passed through a tent, an old lady caught her attention. On the tent it said “Oracle: come and know your future!”.  


She stopped by the tent and greeted the old woman.  


“How are you feeling today, my dear Huntress?” Yang blinked.  


“I’m-I’m not a Huntress, actually. I’m just Yang.”  


“Oh, but you already are. Come, child, let’s see your fate.”  


She laughed softly.  


“I don’t really have any money, or believe in fate or destiny…”  


“I’ll make it free, for you. You should believe in destiny, Yang. And should listen to me. Don't veer far from your home, try never to leave it. Here you landed; here you’ll live and die. You already travelled too far from the river's side.”  


Yang took a step backwards. What the… What was the meaning of this? Was this real or some kind of mirage her stupid drunk brain created?  
“What is this shit? Sorry lady, I don’t understand you.”  


She turned away and couldn’t look back again. This was her fear talking. She needed to go to the City.  


_My dear Huntress?_

The next day, Yang went back to the Dime to find them, but they were nowhere to be seen.  


“Hey, Kane, where’s Sun and the guys?”  


“I’m sorry, Xiao Long, they already left.” When she screamed “What?!”, he jumped, “They left to Beacon! They were going to attend at an event and I thought they told you that…”  


“It can’t be. Classes were going to start later… I don’t know how to get to Beacon.”  


“Perhaps I can help.” A velvet voice spoke, making Yang and Kane turn their heads at the same time. Yang saw the same girl from the night before, the shadow girl. She was wearing the bow again, and Yang remembered then how much she liked the bow. “I plan on traveling to Beacon as well. Sorry to interrupt you, but you looked rather desperate.” Yang opened and closed her mouth, unable to make any sound pass through. “My name is Blake.”  


“I’m Yang.”  


“I know who you are. You are the girl that lives in the forest, alone and that cleans the neighborhood from Grimm.” Blake gave her such a small smile, but it managed set the flame inside of Yang alive again.  


“Woah, people know me here? I thought only Kane did. And only ‘cause he gives me the good stuff.”  


“Some of us know you, yes. Actually, my boss was really impressed. We are in need of someone like you, but I think that can wait.”  


“Yeah, why is that?” Yang asked, not really content with the conversation being over. She unconsciously took a step forward and Blake instantly took a step back without making it look like she did, and as she turned, gave Yang a subtle wave, saying “I need to go now. I’ll keep touch. I’ll help you if you help me.” And then she whispered Yang’s name, and then she was gone. Yang was standing there for some time.  


Until Kane snapped her out of it, laughing.  


“I should advice you as a friend to keep away from her. Just leave while you can, kid.”  


“I can’t leave without her.” It was technically true. And in a cheekier way as well, as she wanted to be close of Blake again. 

After going some work in the houses close to her own, Yang thought it was better to go to the Dime again to enjoy the night while it was more productive than staring at your wall and again, she could even find the girl again.  


That night she found other friends of her, such as Nora and Ren and accidentally got drunk again. She had no intention to, because it was best if she knew what Blake’s boss wanted from her, if that meant to leave her close to the shadow girl. But Nora insisted as it was their only night in the town. Everybody’s going away so soon, she thought. When Yang realized, she already was with Blake and they walked about everything except Blake, really. She would always try and change the subject to Yang again. The girl also seemed to be in an altered state of mind, but Yang was so invested into the conversation that she didn’t really mind. They talked, laughed and even danced a little. Yang being much more energetic and allowing herself to look goofy just to hear the other girl’s laugh, and then Blake embracing her into a much more slower dance where their heads would be together and she would whisper how nice it was that they met.  


Later, they were going upstairs to Blake’s room. Later, Yang was becoming more and more comfortable in the presence of someone who wanted to hear her talk, so she was talking about her Mother. How she abandoned her… How she had no idea of who her father was, having only a picture to remind her how he physically looked like. Being drunk as she was, nothing could stop her from saying the truth, but Blake never told her to stop. She was close, eyes locked on hers, watching the other girl being true to herself. Before they knew, Yang was already embraced by Blake’s shadow, but it was brighter, and they went to bed. 

She had summer smile and winter skin, the first Yang ever touched. And her hands was the first she ever felt as well, every action leading to a soft answer of her. Her lips hid her tongue from the world, _Yang breathes._ They play a part and act a scene, the prejudice and the guilty, _Blake moves_. The flame was there for the whole night. But then, Yang woke alone.  


Smiling with herself, she grew a little concerned when Blake didn’t answer her at all. She was alone in the room. She must have gotten early, she couldn’t complain. Unlike her, Blake had a real job. After getting dressed, Yang left the room and ran down the stairs to find the Dime already in function. Close to the door, she saw a weird ginger man smiling to himself.  


He approached her, trying to sound friendly, but Yang had already thought of him as a smiling swine.  


“Hello miss Yang Xiao Long. Please, allow me to introduce myself. I’m Roman Torchwick, the one and only owner of the Dime.” He shaken her hands and led her to the balcony. “I noticed you come here quite often. I could wish you’d find something that pleases you, but I think you already took care of that, don’t you?” She blushed but he didn’t care at all to watch her face. Instead, he ordered to drinks to Kane and led her to a table close to them. Why was he ordering drinks in the morning? She waved at Kane, that replied with a wink.  


“Hum, sorry about that.”  


“No need to worry. I understand how you teenagers get weird with feelings and whatever you do with them. Now, I suppose Blake talked a bit about me.”  


“Hum, yeah. She told me you wanted someone like me, but to be honest, she didn’t talk much.” Yang closed her mouth, embarrassed by how this sounded weird to be said. Torchwick didn’t mind.  


“Yes, Belladonna’s a little against small talk. Or any kind of talk, really. What she’s good at, is getting the work done. Now, I need a favor from you. You see, times are dark and Grimm are over the place. We cannot afford being protected by guards like most of big cities like Atlas or Vale. And people know about your strength, your gift with those guns.” He pointed at her arms. “Who trained you?”  


“I think my Mother, when she was around… But I’m pretty sure I learned mostly by myself, over the years. I live alone so”  


“I understand. And that is why I wanted you to be my bodyguard. Well, not exactly mine, but for the girls and some employees. Also, I’ll need you to do some transportation, nothing too difficult.”  


“I think I can do that, but I don’t have any means of transportation. Sorry.”  


“Let me take care of that. Working for me, you will make enough to upgrade your little burnt down house and get a cleaner one” She blushed while he talked about home. It was never pleasing to see somebody else talking about her stuff. Not with her knowing what happened there. So. Much. Fire. “Plus, I’ll get you a nice weapon and a motorcycle. You know how to drive?”  


“…nope.”  


“Well, you’ll get used to it.”


	2. The Bitter Suite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm getting the pace right, not going too fast and not lounging on boring stuff. A lot of what I'm building up here is for the future of the story. The real, real story will start on Act III where we're going to meet a very special character. This chapter is small but the next one will be bigger, a lot will happen. Also, it's hard to focus so much on Blake when half of the time she's not even there.

After a week, Yang was so much better with the motorcycle. She almost didn’t fell from it anymore and wasn’t letting it die so easily. Also, Roman’s money bought her a nice pair of special yellow Gauntlets for her hands. That shoots dust. It was awesome. She called them Ember Celica and kept them all the time for safety.

She saw Blake getting out of the Dime and leaned to the motorcycle with a smirk on her face. She hasn’t seen the other girl since the night they met each other. It was a rough week, but it was so worth it. Finally Blake saw her and came to her.

“Hey, Yang. Nice motorcycle.”

She smirked, proud of herself.

“Your boss gave her to me. I made what you suggested and talked to him. He hired me, I’m officially your bodyguard.” That made Blake breathe out a small laugh, so Yang felt the urge to continue talking. “Her name’s Bumblebee.”

“Huh?”

“The motorcycle. It’s because she’s black and yellow, and I thought it was cute.” She blushed as the words came out of her mouth, much more awkward than she thought.

“You think it’s a good combo?” Blake asked, almost shrinking inside herself.

“Yeah, I think so…” They looked at each other for some time, until Blake broke the contact.

“Can you take me on a ride, then?” Yang nodded, hopping on Bumblebee. She gave Blake the yellow helmet and waited her to hop behind her. “Do you know the Delphi Station?” 

“Yeah, it’s not too far. What do you need there?”

“I’m supposed to meet someone" Yang nodded and turned the motorcycle on, accelerating with the burning sensation of Blake’s arms around her waist.

It wasn’t a long ride. When they got there Blake was so immersed on finding what she wanted that she almost didn’t feel Yang’s presence at all. She found the person she wanted in a corridor of the station, and went to talk to him alone.

Yang wanted to go with her, but she was asked not to. Maybe it was confidential, she wasn’t sure. She waited while looking around, feeling the station much familiar, without really knowing why.

A sign welcoming people to The Lake had the motto below the city’s name “When the worlds are on its side and your minds on fire, happiness is a knife.”

“I never realized how much this town don’t make sense.” She muttered to herself.

Blake came back, with the same look on her face, like the world is such an uninteresting place. Yang smiled at her, cheeks pink, just ‘cause she could not stop.

“Did you find what you were looking for?”

“Yes. We can go now.”

“Sure.” They made their way to Bumblebee again. “So, help me out here. What exactly you do for Roman? I mean, he’s a weird guy with a bar in a small city, but needs a bodyguard that kills waves of Grimm, has like, this weird cult of girls always entering and leaving the Dime…”

“Such modesty. Killing waves and waves of Grimm.” Yang felt embarrassed again, not because it wasn’t true, but because she made a big deal of something that wasn’t. She shouldn’t try to impress Blake, but to get to know her. “He had other business before joining this. He’s trying to slow down, but was a much known guy.”

“Yeah, but doing what?”

“Not in my place to ask.” And neither should you. Yang felt that she wanted to complete the phrase so she shut up for the entire trip to the Dime. When they got out of the motorcycle, Blake came to Yang and placed a kiss on her cheek. “Thank you for taking me. I’ll see you later.”

“Hum, Blake!” The other girl turned to her with a question mark on her forehead. Yang did not know what to say. “Ahn, we haven’t talked since, hum, that night. I thought, we could hang here tonight or-”

“No.” For some moment, Yang thought she was rejecting her, but Blake stepped closer, talking softer. “I’m growing tired of this place. Let’s go to the other side of the river, where it’s calm. I’ll meet you here, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” She watched as Blake disappeared again, leaving a trace of blackness behind, a shadow form of herself disappearing as well has left Yang speechless. So, that was her Semblance?

That night, Yang waited outside of the Dime for Blake to appear. She was wearing a black dress and had the most beautiful look on her face. Always so serene, Yang could not help but feel her being “too much” around her. She should calm down as well. The flame is gone, she thought, calm down.

“You look beautiful.” She said, hoping to start with taking a smile out of her date. It worked. That tiny little smile on her face was able to make Yang feel the burning sensation inside of her again.

“Thank you. You too.” Taking her arm, Yang conduced them to the bridge, going to the other side of the river, the one she knew so much.

“Do you prefer this side?”

“Yes, it is calmer than the other one. Not so many people live here, so isn’t so noisy and loud.”

“Yeah, but it has the Grimm.”

“I think I am secure tonight. I have my bodyguard with me.” They were silent for some time, as they passed by Yang’s house, she felt the need to apologize, but wasn’t sure why. Apologizing for living in a burnt down house? How was it even hanging on? Blake did not mind and didn’t say a word about it, so Yang looked at her several times to only realize she didn’t paid attention to her house.

They laid down on grass to look at the stars. The broken moon has always seemed to beautiful to Yang, but she felt curious about it almost as much she felt about Blake. What people say about it?

“What do you think about The Lake?” She couldn’t help but ask.

“I don’t think it’s the best place to live.”

“You will take me to Beacon then?”

“I promised I would. Wouldn’t I?” She said, laughing. Everything she done was done softly, so silently. Almost as she didn’t want to wake up someone or something. Or as she was always hiding. “Do you want to become a Huntress?”

She stopped. After a while, her voice sounded weaker, without much confidence.

“I’m not sure. I want to leave The Lake and see the world. Maybe I can do this while I help people. Hunt down monsters and adventures. Sounds like a good plan.” She could hear the smile on Blake’s voice.

“Oh, a sweet dear Huntress.” She froze for an instant. She remembered the old lady talking about her the same way, yet she did not know how. Everyone had known what she’s been doing in the forest but no one acknowledged it until now. Or maybe she was growing numb, forgetting about the world and letting her days blending in… She didn’t want to be alone again. Yes, she wanted to become a Huntress. To go away and leave this broken place? Sounded more pleasing each time.

Blake was looking at her. Yang felt suddenly aware of her own existence and felt embarrassed by it. What was wrong with her? Why was everything changing because of Blake? She was scared of going to Beacon, but if she dark-haired girl was going as well, that’s a nice incentive.

“You know, you do look like a little fire dragon.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“That’s your name, isn’t it? I think it’s perfect.”

“Ha, thanks. Your last name is Belladonna, right? I think it’s pretty.” She laughed, but when Yang was going to ask why, Blake kissed her.

They stayed for a long time, and Yang was getting used to not getting drunk every night and not feeling bad about it. She was happy she knew Blake. Everything was going to change for her.

“The night we met you said your Mother set the house on fire and ran away.” Yang looked down at her, she looked distracted, her eyes closed, her voice soft. “Are you sure that’s what happened? You were young, maybe she didn’t run, but…”

Her voice died and Yang felt the flame coming back.

“I don’t know what happened to her. But I will find out, it’s just a matter of time. Maybe I will become a Huntress and then I’ll travel the world and find her.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

"I don't really want to talk about her. It's okay, I turned out just fine."

"Okay, then."

When it was late, they went back to the Dime and Yang slept on a real bed again, with Blake there to make her feel home. This went on for a few days after Blake gone missing. Yang was coming to work again and Miltia asked her to deliver a package to Roman, not so far from there, in a place called South. She went looking for Blake before that but Kane said she was gone.

“What do you mean, gone?”

“Oh darling, I told you to stay away from her. She’s a Belladonna. They’re poisonous. She just does that, disappears without trace. One day she’ll be back.” Yang punched the wood table and Kane laughed at her.

“What about her room?”

“It’s not hers anymore. At the Dime things work this way. Rooms are rented when needed. She doesn’t need them anymore.” Yang stormed against Kane, getting him by his shirt and demanding more answers. “Sorry, blondie, if you want to know more, talk with the boss.”

She got on Bumblebee and left to South as fast as she could. South City was not so far from there, just a few minutes by motorcycle, she could get anywhere in Vale if she just followed the river. Why her parents found this hell of a place to raise her?

She found Roman in another bar, that one called The Oracle. What is up with those names?, she thought. It was much like The Dime, the only thing that changed was the people. The ginger swine was with the bartender, talking fast. When he saw her, he gave a forced smile. Smiling swine. 

“Here’s your package, boss.” She threw the thing at him, feeling her skin start to burn with anger. She didn’t care about the stupid job on a brothel without getting to see Blake. “Woah, what’s this blondie. Where are your manners? First of all, Junior, this is Yang. Yang, this is Junior.” He sat in the wood seat and ordered a drink. “You’re mad because you lost something. Let me guess, my black kitty one.” Yang nodded, not in mood for jokes about her or anything. Especially if they were about Blake. “You know what they say, black cats give bad luck.”

“Okay, boss. I just want to know what happened to her. People and things tend to disappear in your whorehouses.”

“You, be more respectful. I gave you everything. I can, as well, take it. Without. Warning.” The ginger sipped his drink and ordered Junior to go somewhere else, to leave them alone. “Okay. Let me be straight with you. Blake has her rights to come and go however she wants. In case that bright head of yours is wondering, no, she makes no part of the brothel. She’s the delivery girl. She deliver things, not services.”

Her shoulders fell instantly, she was more relieved than she thought she would be when learned that Blake wasn’t with someone else who could hurt her. But she was missing and didn’t even say goodbye. That was still hurting inside of her.

“Please, where is she?”

“Went to visit a friend of ours. I know you teenagers can’t help but fall hard for each other, but keep your professionalism. Or else, I won’t be so considerate next time.” She apologized, feeling more stupid than before. What was she thinking, storming on Torchwick like that, just because of some girl she met a week before? She needed the money, so she could enter Beacon and become a Huntress. She would remember her place next time. Of course she shouldn’t care so much about Blake, she can do whatever she wants.

She came back to The Lake, and spent the day kicking guys who tried to hurt Roman’s girls in the ass, and fighting ‘til she forgot about Blake. It was already night when she realized that she could ask Blake to go with her to city of Vale sooner. They’d stay in hotels and stuff, it would be awesome, and then they would go to Beacon together. 

She promised herself she would do this next time they met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find any errors with formation of the chapter, please tell me. I'm still learning how to use the AO3 text editor.


	3. All Thing's Regarding Ms Belladonna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this one, Yang will discover the truth about Blake, but she's still hiding a lot. Also, they are coming to Beacon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to keep the pace and order from the albums, but sometimes some songs are just about a single moment so I'm not doing Chapter per song, it's rather becoming a chapter per Act, haha. But the next chapter will probably close the Act II, and then we'll meet a special character <3

She hadn’t returned until almost a week had passed, and that only defied Yang’s will to stay calm. Even though it was customary of her taking things to a sensible level and getting a little angrier than appropriate, she would never have thought of herself running into her own boss and yelling at him as if she had any right! Just something about Blake got her acting like a maniac. She needed to calm down.

Yang saw her one night as she returned with a girl to Roman. She got off Bumblebee and entered The Dime fast, but not angry. She shoved someone to the side, not wanting to talk. There was only one thing she wanted right now: explanations from Blake. But would she stay mad, though? Not mad, but… Hurt? Thinking to herself while running to Blake, she saw as the girl leaned close to Kane to order something. But Blake wasn’t alone, no. Beside her there was a small girl with colorful hair sitting in the one of the high wood seats. 

They talked and laughed, as if she had never left the Lake. Yang took a deep breath before saying anything stupid. 

“Blake, hey!” Yang grinned as she felt close to Blake again. The music was loud, The Dime was full, but everything that mattered there was her. Blake turned around to catch Yang’s lilac eyes and something sparkled on her own amber ones. 

“Hello, Yang.” She replied without much warmth in her tone. Yang didn’t mind, because it’s like how she is, too broody to show emotions. She, on the other hand, couldn’t stop grinning, thinking she really knew the person she talked like, three times. “That is Neo, my friend.” 

“Hey there!” She waved at the girl and turned to Blake again, not being able to wait any longer. “Hum, sorry to interrupt you but can we talk alone, please?” 

“Sure. We can go to my room.” The two girls went upstairs, but Yang couldn’t keep her mouth shut any longer. 

“Why did you leave? I came to your room a few times this week and you weren’t here.” 

“Sorry, I had some business to attend.” Yang entered the room and Blake closed the door behind them. She took her jacket off and threw it in the bed. 

“Yeah, but you didn’t said goodbye. I was a little bit concerned about you and… And what do you even do, Blake? I’m becoming more and more confused. You don’t talk much, huh.” Yang laughed nervously as the words kept coming from her mouth, as if she couldn’t stop them anymore. Blake smiled at her, shyly. 

“I’m sorry, it’s how I work. I don’t like staying in the same place for too long, neither can I.” Yang as growing more concerned, and by the look on her face, Blake could tell easily. So she continued. “It’s just my work. I’m not so comfortable yet to say what I do.” 

“Torchwick said you were the delivery girl. The kind that delivers stuff, and not services.” She said the last part really quietly, hoping Blake wouldn’t mind, but this time the golden-eyed girl was focused. 

“What did you think I did?” She breathed a small laugh, and sat down on Yang’s side. “He’s right. I’m just the delivery girl.” 

“O-kay. And what exactly do you deliver?” Yang asked, but Blake only smiled at her. Placing a kiss on Yang’s cheek, the girl suddenly was more rigid, and then looking down at her own hands. 

“I’m sorry, but I can’t tell.” She spoke softly, as if the truth could break them both. “As I said before, Torchwick had a lot of business in the past, and our job is laying in a grey-area. So I don’t expect people to understand.” 

“How can it be so complicated? He runs a bar in the middle of nowhere.” 

Blake laughed at that, and Yang hoped that she was one that could understand. 

“This is just one of his job. Just be thankful that you’re working here, and not on other services.” With a warm look from her, Yang knew this conversation was over. She couldn’t tell more, but it was exactly what she needed to do. She felt as if they were running out of time, even though there was nothing between them, no need to rush. But she knew deep down it was true. “I’ll be downstairs, want to join me?” 

She asked, snapping Yang out of herself. She didn’t want to go down, talk with others, lose sight of her, but she couldn’t lock her inside this room forever, that would be ridiculous. She needed space, so Yang would give her. The blonde just hoped she would come back more often. 

Less than a month to classes begin in Beacon and Blake went missing again. And again. And again. To the point Yang couldn’t take it anymore. Each time she came back, she was more and more distant to the point they stopped sleeping in her room, with Yang coming back to the house on river’s side and Blake ending her night with private meetings. Yang felt as she was being more than immature, they weren’t even dating. She was just some girl Blake found and liked spending the night with. But she was only seventeen, how was she supposed to take that? Maybe she held some right to be immature. 

Only a kid and in love, drowning in sorrow and feelings of abandonment that she knew for her entire life, alone in the world… 

Okay, this is starting to sound depressing, she thought. Coming to work that morning was a shore when she knew she wouldn’t find Blake there, but she had made some friends. And with Nora and Ren in town, she had some company to keep her sane. 

“Why did you take this job?” The quiet guy asked, leading to burst of emotions of his partner, that ordered a huge bowl of fries and was devouring it while asking Yang a million questions. 

“Yeah, you got scared of Beacon? Scared of not getting in? Or that you would realize that it wasn’t what you wanted? Oh! Do you know what I think you should do? Corrupted cop! You have the body, and the attitude!” 

Yang laughed, feeling a lot lighter than before. 

“Nora, knock it off! Look at me, I’m much more the bodyguard type” Pointing her two tombs to herself, Yang made a pose and stick her tongue out. Her friends laughed with her while she was doing more and more poses, showing her muscles. 

“But seriously, why here?” 

“Yeah, doesn’t that kill the whole ‘I want to get out of here’ vibe?” 

She sighed, not sure of what to say. 

“I guess I’m… I’m just raising some money so I won’t go to Beacon empty handed.” 

“That’s reasonable.” 

“I feel like I almost lived in The Dime for my entire life. I know people from here, and people know me. They have names…” 

“Uh, I know! The dear huntress!” Nora almost stood up in the table they were in and talked out loud, managing to attract some curious looks. 

“Shut up you dolt!” Yang spoke through her teeth, grinning at her dork friend. “Yeah, I don’t know what they took that from.” 

“It’s a legend, your story is going to be sang for ages and…” Ren interrupted her, taking a fry from her hand. 

“It’s what you do, slayer of monsters and defender of the people.” 

“Now tell me, what good deed have I ever made in this life, buddy?” 

“Maybe it’s a sign to do the first one.” 

“I don’t believe in signs or destiny.” 

“You should.” Nora said with the straightest face Yang had ever seen. She was creep out by that, but couldn’t stop grinning with those two. 

And then she saw Blake entering the Dime and her face just stopped, as if someone had turned her off. Her friends followed the gaze and locked eyes with her, both smirking at their own way. Nora’s like a maniac and Ren’s subtle, but understanding and maleficent. 

“Who’s that one?” 

“Who?” Yang looked at them again, her brain not processing fast enough. With the corner of her eye, she followed Blake go to the balcony and order something, while chatting with someone. 

“That one.” Nora pointed at Blake and Yang blushed. Having such a light skin, she became redder than she’d like. Leaning closer to them, she started to whisper. 

“Hum, I gotta go. We’ll talk later, okay?” 

With some wild looks from her friends, she left them with some money for the bill and made her way to Blake, not knowing what to feel, what to do. This was some kind of feeling she hated because it looped, because it transformed her into a coward. Or worse, she would screw things with more facility if she didn’t felt just the urge of doing. This wasn’t how she acted. 

Yang stopped by her side, exhausted of having the same conversation over and over again, and having to swallow the same excuses over and over again. So she stayed silent, because it was the only thing she knew how to do now. Standing in wait wasn’t easy, not when every emotion inside came boiling the way up to your throat, but she managed to keep quiet until Blake broke the silence, realizing that the blonde was standing beside her. 

“Hey, Yang.” 

Having Blake to at least acknowledge her was something. But it wasn’t enough, and now she couldn’t respond anymore. She feared that she would break if she tried to talk. “You’re mad at me?” She asked, leaning close. Yang knew that Nora and Ren had their eyes on her, and she felt embarrassed by it. She swallowed her pride and lied through her teeth 

. “No.” 

Blake smirked at her. 

“I think you are a better liar than that.” She stepped closer, being the one to interact physically this time. Placed her hands on Yang’s shoulder and spoke softly. “You have every right to. Want to talk upstairs?” 

Yang nodded before she could stop herself. Maybe them didn’t have to talk, maybe them only needed to stay the same, because it didn’t matter for her… She was doing again, trying to drown herself into these thoughts. 

She agreed with Blake, shaking the thoughts of sorrow off. 

“Okay, I understand I have been rather reclusive these days. You have been more than patient with me, so I want to compensate you.” Blake walked in the bed’s direction, pausing right before Yang’s eyes, and was obvious the battle going on inside of her head, whether to hug herself and call it quit or make herself the center of Yang’s attention, so she could see her as she really was. Yang embraced the other girl with her legs, locking her legs beside the girl’s knees. Not pushing or something, as if she could run again, but just to pull her closer. With a deep breath, Blake continued. 

“You want to know me?” 

“Yes.” Yang urged for it. 

Blake nodded. Then she raised her hand to her hair, her bow and took it off. Two cat ears showed, leaving Yang without any words. She knew she needed to say something, but nothing came out. For some time, she could just stare. Then Blake grew impatient, when she tried to get out of the embrace, Yang took her hand. 

“No, it’s okay. I-I like it.” 

“You’re lying, right?” 

“No-no!” She started laughing. Blake lifted an eyebrow, waiting. “No, it’s just, I don’t think I ever saw someone so close like this.” 

“You never met a faunus?” 

“I met a lot of people in this life. None of them stayed for long, but, yeah. I met some faunus, it’s just I never had a really good friend faunus.” Blake tried to cover her ears again, but Yang took her hand, frowning. “What? You don’t like it? I know, some people can be really shitty with faunus, but hey, I’m not like that. I don’t mind, I really liked your ears.” 

“… Okay.” 

For a moment, they were silent. Yang was happy for being with Blake again, and that she opened with her, but was at the same time fearful that she would slip away if she did something wrong. But her curiosity was bigger. 

“Can… Can I touch it?” 

“My ears?” She nodded. Blake blushed again and shook her head. “I don’t think so.” She putted the bow again. 

“Wait, why do you hide it?” 

“Because not everyone it’s like you. You may be willing to be close of a faunus, but your species is not. They are… not ready.” 

Yang hugged her, laying her hand on Blake’s head and kissing her shoulder. 

“It’s okay. I understand.” Silence. “Just so you know, I’m still your bodyguard. I’ll make sure to rip the eyes out of anyone that bugs you.” 

With the sound of Blake’s laugh, Yang felt warmth in her heart again. Just like she felt when she met the other girl. 

“I’m still not sure how I never picked that up. I mean, we even banged and stuff.” With a weak punch, Blake made Yang lay down on the other side of the bed, laughing. 

“Don’t talk like that!”

“Sorry, kitty.” 

“Don’t call me that!” It was the first time she saw Blake talking on the same volume as would any other normal person. Maybe this was what screaming was like for her. “It’s part of why I wanted to tell you. Well, one day you could simply find out and things could be… awkward. You could also take off my bow or something.” 

“I’d never do that. But I’m happy that you chose to tell me.” 

They slept on Blake’s room again, Yang feeling relieved to sleep on a real bed once more. She sang softly so the other girl could sleep with the sound of her voice. 

_“Sing, sing unto me._  
The pleasure and the pain.  
Reveal to me  
the reasons my love's not in vain” 

She wanted to not show up on The Dime that morning when she waked alone again. But she had a job to attend and things weren’t so simple she just could abandon. Without Blake there, she felt hopeless, even considering last night. She considered jumping through the window and going home, but maybe she should honor that stupid job. Less than a week to classes. Maybe she should go alone. Maybe it was simple and she could just get up and leave, like everybody that one day stepped in that god forsaken house did. Dad, mom… now her. 

She really was alone in the world, wasn’t she? 

She got out of the shelter and crossed the river to the Lake. What a stupid name for a stupid town. She stopped Bumblebee with her stupid name because of a stupid girl she met. She really thought she was being clever, mixing the dark aesthetic of Blake with her own, knowing how much she looked brighter in comparison. She was really, really stupid. 

As soon she walked in The Dime, she saw her not-girlfriend and sighed, exhausted. All the times Blake went missing it would hurt so deep with the thought that maybe this time she wouldn’t come back at all and just abandon her like everyone else that it was almost unbearable, and all the times Blake came back she would try and not talk about it because it would upset her and everything Yang tried was to make the brunette happy. 

Blake came walking in Yang’s direction, all moody and mysterious as always. But this time Yang hadn’t the courage to break the ice. 

“Good morning, Yang.” 

“Hey.” She said, not willing to talk. 

“Could you do me a favor? I need you to escort Neo to Delphi Station and leave her there.” 

“Sure.” 

Blake couldn’t even tell she was angry. Maybe she didn’t care. One night she told Yang that she was a faunus and was the biggest thing they ever shared, but after that the bond between them only withered away. She became more reclusive and less, you know, touchy. 

After Yang came back after leaving the mute girl on the station, she heard a weird sound coming from the bar. Some screams and weird noises. She rushed inside and saw Miltia coming to her. 

“Please, Yang. Go take this guy out of Magi’s room, he’s drunk and furious. I think he’ll hurt her.” Yang had already run upstairs with Miltia behind her, continuously talking, too nervous to know when to stop. “Kane’s there, he’s trying to contain him but-” 

She stormed inside the room and punched the big guy in the stomach without any word. He grunted, but was still mad at something and came to her. She was armed with Ember Celica, so she just fired Dust at him and he fell down, making some weird noises. Then she kicked him in the head, to be sure he wasn’t going to wake up so soon. 

She took him in her arms and left him outside the Dime, without really caring where to put him. Just left him there and came back. 

Every one thanked her, but she wasn’t really in the mood to be called a hero. What did help was punching a random dude, releasing some stress. She walked to Kane and almost begged him something to drink. Later, Blake appeared again on her side and slide an arm on her shoulder. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah.” This was sufficient to the faunus girl, so she removed her arm from Yang and took the next seat. 

“Sure? That was a big guy.” 

“He couldn’t even touch me.”

“Oh.” She smiled. “Modesty.”

Yang didn’t replied.

“Is there anything wrong?”

She sighed. So they were going to do this? 

“I don’t know. Ask me again in a month, where you’ll show up again out of nowhere and act like you care.” She was holding her glass really tight, and soon it would break, but she was burning inside. “I know nothing of you, yet you know everything about me.” 

“You know a lot about me.” She whispered. 

“It’s not enough. I know you for months, yet we have been in the same room for like, ten days or something.” 

“I was busy, Yang.” 

“And I don’t even know with what.” 

“It isn’t relevant! Not anymore, since I’ll be coming with you to Beacon, I won’t be needing a job anymore. I thought you’d understand this.” 

“No, Blake, I don’t understand anything simply because you don’t say anything to me. We almost don’t talk, just…” Yang blushed hard this time, and everything hurt so badly that she wanted to hug the girl and ask her to don’t leave again. How can she not see how much this is tearing me apart? 

“Can we go upstairs, please?” Blake was staring to her own hands, unable to look the blonde in the eyes. “I don’t think it’s appropriate to talk about this here.” Yang nodded as she wasn’t comfortable as well. They went to Blake’s room where it was safe to talk, hug, or shout… 

“I think we already discussed topics of some personal level before.” Blake started, uneasy and uncomfortable being the one wearing the attention suit. “Such as your relation with your family and my… my secret.” Which I find the cutest, Yang wanted to say. “But if you want more, then, I don’t think I can do it. I’m not the most skilled in the art of expressing what I know or feel.” 

“I just want to know you, Blake. Why are you pushing me away?” 

“I’m not!” 

“Yes, you are!” “We just talked about my race, my ears!” 

“No, Blake, that was a week ago. That is how much you’re busy with anything else except me. You don’t even remember the last time we talked. And I’m tired.” 

“What?” 

“I think I wanna go home. I know you have your motives. God help, I don’t think you even trust me that much to do what I’m asking. We just met, according to you. Right?” Yang just stopped, realizing the look on Blake’s face, both sad and defeated. Maybe this was harder than she had expected, but still. As much as the blonde was invested in this relationship, the other girl didn’t seem to mind. Yang knew that she would still be there for her, if she wanted. And that they would still go together to the Academy. But right now she just needed some rest. 

“I’m sorry, Blake. I need to go. See you tomorrow.” 

She didn’t respond. 

As Yang had suspected, the brunette didn’t appeared in the town for the whole day. The work seemed even more boring without her girlfriend. Or not-girlfriend. Or ex-not-girlfriend. Yang wouldn’t know so soon if they kept on this pace. Nothing would ever progress if she didn’t callout Blake on her attitude towards her. If she did cared, why wouldn’t she just stay? Or act like it? Or even talk with her for God’s sake! 

The days passed by and Yang had not seen Blake in any of those. Two days to classes begin in Beacon Academy and she didn’t even talked to Blake. Maybe she would leave her behind like Sun, Neptune, Sage and Scarlet did. And Nora, and Ren. And a bunch of others before them. 

She was in the forest again, training and killing. Just because she had to pass on the stupid test that Beacon would throw at her. She would do this until noon, then she would go to the Dime and drink herself to death, and maybe everything would end there. 

She confronted a bunch of Beowolves, striking and punching and kicking and raging for a long time. Her aura was taking a lot of damage and she knew it, but she didn’t care. She could die there and she wouldn’t simply care. Nor anybody else, to be honest. Everything was going fine until one of them cut a small portion of her hair and she just lost it. 

With everything being horrible as it was, the only thing Yang wanted was to kill some beasts and collect a few more scars. But no one should mess with her hair. So before she could realize, she was already transforming. Snapped like crazy, she started to burn for real this time, and stormed against her only left enemy. 

“Do you want to die, you fiend? Do you?” She would just go for the throat, just ‘cause it would cause the Grimm to collapse faster. But then the monster let out a tortured sound come out and collapsed in front of her, but it wasn’t her doing. 

In front of her, it was Blake. She was with a different outfit than she had ever seen, but a big white cloak covering her black clothes. If Yang wasn’t so astonished, she could be drooling at the sight. They stared at each other for some time, waiting to see who would break the silence first. Yang couldn’t help but do it. 

“I could’ve take him.” 

Blake’s lips just curved into a side smile that didn’t made her look cocky, but more badass than Yang could have thought. 

“I know you could.” Yang was panting, sweaty and flustered. But she was so happy to see the girl again. But none of them had moved. “I’m sorry for running away.” 

She finally had spoken. Yang was still suppressing the need of hugging her. 

“It’s okay.” 

“So, still wants to go with me to Beacon?” 

“Hell yeah! I was training the whole morning.” She couldn’t take anymore, so she started moving towards Blake, but made sure to not touch her yet. 

“Want to get Bumblebee and your stuff? The sooner we leave, the sooner we can get there.” 

“Yeah, sure. Come.” Though she wasn’t sure in which terms they were, there was no way she would just stand there and look miserable so Blake would just go without her. She started dreaming with a Huntress life and it was becoming clearer that that was type of life she wanted. 

With Blake behind her on Bumblebee, Yang drove the way up to The Dime to ask Roman to dismiss her, and then they led to Beacon. Blake would yell the directions to the other girl while gripping on Yang’s waist, but every time she came closer Yang would just grind her teeth together, suppressing the desire to start a conversation just for the sake of talking to her again. 

Blake said it was only six hours to Beacon on Delphi Express and that they could manage using only half of that in Yang’s bike, since they were going way faster than the train. After two hours they stopped so Yang could rest a little, it was way past noon so her stomach was grumbling, but she didn’t say a thing to Blake. She was hoping not being the one to break the silence. Actually, Blake was the only one talking in the entire trip, but only to give her orders or asking to stop. 

“Hm, I don’t think there’s much ground to cover.” The brunette said. “How are you feeling?” 

Yang shrugged, does not look at her but that only enforces how tired Yang was. 

“That wasn’t exactly an answer, but I’ll let it pass.” She stepped close to the brawler and touched the seat on Bumblebee. For a while, she only looked down, thinking about something Yang couldn’t guess, but soon she tried to start something similar to an apology. “Yang, look, I know I wasn’t clear about myself and made you wonder-” 

She stopped, instantly looking up at the sky with a worried look. 

“What is that?” 

“What?!” Yang followed her gaze on her back. She saw a big building on fire and even though they were far from it, she could still hear some noises that definitely sounded like screams. Some people in the streets were gathering to see what was happening as well, whispering something she couldn’t hear. “Blake, what’s that?” 

“That’s Beacon.”


	4. Where The Road Parts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a small chapter, but I'm working on another fic that it's almost ready and I'm excited to post here as well! It's just a one-chapter fic but it's almost the size of this one counting all chapters released so far (1-4). And since I created this account mostly so I can explore my RWBY AUs and give people more Bee's Schnee (because this fandom needs more of this ot3), I'm working on two new AUs as well. But for now, I'll be focusing on finishing that oneshot and at least the third act of TDDS.

The Grimm were gathering around the school’s walls and the students were outside trying to contain them as the buildings burned frivolously, the air was deep with smoke and Yang couldn’t understand what was happening. She just arrived and the Academy was in chaos, buildings being destroyed and people getting hurt. She had just stopped the bike inside the gates and Blake had already grasped her arm, forcing Yang to look at the brunette.

“Wait-wait! What are you doing?” 

“I’ll try and contain the Grimm. You stay here, I-” 

“Yang, I really don’t think we should be here. Let’s go,” Yang interrupted her, looking at the mess the campus had become. 

“No, wait. I have friends here. We’ll try to find them and then we will think about what to do. I can’t leave them here!” 

Blake bitted her lip, and as much she hated confrontation, she knew that it was necessary. So she nodded, getting off the bike, but the sight of Yang’s desperate look made her remember something. 

“Don’t worry Yang, I have Gambol Shroud.” She lifted what it looked like a mixed weapon between a katana and a cleaver. She turned to go again, but Yang caught her arm and held her tightly. 

“Don’t leave again, please.” After some seconds, Blake nodded and hopped in the motorcycle again, Yang went full speed through the campus of Beacon praying that she could find her friends after all. When they passed through some Ursas, Blake shoot at them with her weird cleaver that now looked like a gun. Yang could not help but grin at that. 

They were stopped by a giant King Taijitu that just busted into the gates into the main building’s direction. Some students stopped what they were doing and ran away at the sight of the giant Grimm, some others came into its direction. Yang didn’t thought there was such thing as this monster she was seeing there. 

Blake jumped into the giant snake and went full speed at the black half, shooting and dodging from it, as Yang went to the white half, trying to decide what was the best strategy to tear this thing apart. Actually, she thought, tear him apart is a good strategy. 

“Hey, Blake!” She shout at her partner who was immersed in a heated dance with the Grimm, making the head go all directions trying to catch her, as she produced more and more shadow Blakes to receive the attacks while she’d strike it and tangle it in the string of her weapon. Upon Yang’s calling, she jumped to the ground again. “Can you cut this thing in half?” 

She looked at the middle of the two-way snake and nodded at the partner, cocking her head to the side. 

“If you cover me, I may be able to do so.” 

Yang responded with a cocky smile. 

“Let’s do it.” 

Now that she needed to receive all the attacks from both the heads, Yang tried to concentrate in her Aura. Both the heads came to hear and she started to dodge them, giving them punches and kicks to give some space to run and jump before the next head could smash her. She never was fast enough to do some calculated damage, so she needed to be like a Tank, dealing with all the strikes she could absolve. She was doing fine until one head tried to bite her, so she grabbed it by the Grimm skull and jumped on top of it and when she was doing to punch it on the ground, the white head came to hear and yanked her far. 

Her head was a little bit dizzy as she hit some rocks on the ground, but soon she was on foot again, but angrier. 

“Ugh, what’s taking you so long?” She yelled at her partner, running against Taijitu to keep its attention on her and not on Blake. 

“Just a little more.” She was involving the snake on the strings of Gambol Shroud and pulling it hard until the body of the snake kept getting slender and slender. When she was done, she called: “Yang, now!” 

Grinning, Yang was going to the white head while her partner was finishing her job. Now was her turn to do it. She kicked the white head fast and yanked the black head just to give her enough time to run to the middle. There, Blake transformed her weapon previously as a dual gun now into a katana and ran to Yang. 

“Lift me!” 

Yang got the girl by the waist and pointed Ember Celica to the ground, shooting it and making the pressure throw them both into the snake. Blake cut it in half and Yang tried to roll them so she would have the ground impact. 

They fell together and Yang held Blake on top of her for some time, allowing them both to catch their breaths. 

“Thank you for helping me.” The brunette said, removing herself from Yang and getting up. 

“That was awesome! You went full assassin mode, right? Pretty cool.” Yang couldn’t care less about the burning sensation on her back, she loved to fight with Blake. Maybe they could repeat this some time. 

“… thank you.” Blake tried to hide from Yang’s grinning face, but still smiled at the blonde. 

They pat on their clothes, trying to remove the dirt and jumped back on the motorcycle. 

They went pass a fountain where she could identify Neptune and Sage fighting a Beowolf. Her heart accelerated at the sight of her friends being okay and stopped close of them while Sage smashed the Grimm’s head on the ground. 

“Guys! What is going on?!” 

“Woah, Yang! Bad time to enroll buddy!” Neptune yelled at her. Everything was such a mess that no one could understand anyone without yelling. “So, when we saw, there were Grimm everywhere!. I don’t understand what’s going on too! You should run!” 

“No way! Where’s Sun and Scarlet?” 

“They went inside where cyborgs are fucking with everything!” 

“What?” Blake asked in disbelief. None of that was making sense anyway. Yang accelerated Bumblebee to the main building and Blake became more nervous. “Yang, we should go!” 

“No, I need to find them!” Yang jumped off the bike when they reached the building and she saw that Neptune was messing with her, there were cyborgs on the fucking school! She started to shoot at them, taking one with her arms, embracing it on a choke as her leg lifted to kick it where the stomach would be. It left a hole on it so she punched the insides, taking with her a lot of wires and other weird stuff. It shut down on her side and she didn’t paid no more attention to it, going to the next one. “Blake, stay close!” 

“I don’t think we should go inside!” 

“I need to find my friends!” She ran inside where some dozen more robots were fighting with some students. She finally saw Scarlet kicking two robots together and smashing them on the wall and Sun running after a small girl, yelling for her to come back. “Sun, wait!” 

He looked so relieved and surprised to see her there, so she hugged him before saying anything. 

“Where were you going?” 

“There this girl going after some maniac. I need to stop her!” Yang looked back at Blake, while she was fighting no less than three robots at the same time. She was fast and precise, living some kind of shadow images of herself behind to confuse them. While she was doing it like a true Huntress, her heart was hurting again in fear of anyone touching her. 

“Hey, let me take care of that. Just look after that one over there, don’t let her get hurt!” She yelled at him, already running after the small girl she saw. She was going to the top of the building and Yang almost couldn’t keep up with her pace. 

On like, the fourth floor, she had to stop and fight more robots. Why were them attacking a school? Her life surely had a weird turn since she met Blake Belladonna. Maybe the oracle was being serious about not leaving the place she called home. But now she was there, fighting Grimm and cyborgs, running after a stranger and dragging Blake onto everything! 

The thoughts had so much impact on her emotionally that her hits had been growing harder and stronger, managing to break a few robots with few hits. The girl in red hood was far again, and she tried to shout for her to stop but it was no use. So she started to run upstairs again. 

If she even managed to get out of there alive this day, would she ever understand what the hell was going on in this academy? She hoped so. Why on Remnant would someone try to siege a Huntsmen academy? She also hoped that nobody would get out of here hurt, or could leave here alive. 

She was on the last floor and the girl had gone through a door that led to what could only be the roof. Oh boy, she thought, what a weird little girl. 

Even though she was in fear for other’s lives and having second thoughts of ever leaving The Lake, she could not stop now. She burst out of the door to find the little girl in a heated battle with another girl that had burning eyes. 

A giant Bullhead were hovering on the side of the building with the doors open and the taller woman launched a blaze to the smaller one and after that ran to the ship. Yang ran to them, trying to decide what to do there. On one side, she had a powerful person making offensive moves almost like she’s a human flamethrower, but she was running away and on the other side there was this small girl going way too fast with that scythe, trying to reach her. 

She was fed up with feeling hopeless, so she just ran for the two of them and tried to get their attention. The little girl got to the Bullhead and tried to get the other one, but a blast shoot her down to the building again. 

The Bullhead fled while Yang ran to catch the girl, cursing at her useless tactic of thinking before acting. Next time, she’d shoot first and ask questions later. The girl was burnt, coughing and cursing a little. 

“Oh Dust, are you okay?” 

She coughed a little before answering. 

“Yeah… Where’s Crescent Rose?!” 

“Huh, what?” 

“My… weapon. Where i-is it?” 

Yang looked around to find the scythe not far from them, and reassured the girl they both would be fine if they managed to get away from there. Lifting her without much effort, Yang pondered if would be wise to go down again. But it really was the only way out, so she started going down the levels. 

“Do you have a name?” 

“Yeah… it’s Ruby Rose.” 

She kept talking with the girl, just to keep her awake. Even though she could be severely hurt, this Ruby managed to keep a smile, even though faded, and answer her questions calmly. She asked if she was okay almost thirty times and all the answers were the same, “I’m good, I can even walk, you know?” But Yang couldn’t risk it. She looked so small, why was she even in the roofs going all heroin? 

“What happened here, Ruby?” 

“A lot of Grimm started coming and we couldn’t contain all of them. The professors tried to keep us away but” She paused to cough ash. “There were so many. Atlas is here to help.” 

“The cyborgs?” 

“Yep.” She nodded. That explained some shit, but definitely not everything. 

“Hey, Ruby, do you have any places to go? It’s not safe here.” 

She pondered a little, and then shook her head. 

“I live in Atlas.” Damn, that wasn’t close. “There’s an airship to take us there, but” Another pause. “But I distanced from everyone.” 

“Yeah, why did you run to that lady?” 

“I saw her coming with the Grimm, then she started to attack the Atlas military. So I ran to her, and she started to attack me.” 

Inside the building, everything simply stopped. There wasn’t anyone left, and to Yang’s relieve, there wasn’t any known corpses as well. She went outside to find most of the chaos diminished but no one she knew was at sight. Biting her lip, she left Ruby on her bike in front of her and accelerated through the campus, trying to find anyone. 

“So, where exactly that airship is going to receive us?” 

“Just after the gates there’s an airport. Let’s go there!” 

“I need to find something first.” 

Blake was nowhere to be found. Yang hated that. She couldn’t save everyone, but at least her. Or maybe she went with the boys to the airship, just like Ruby said. Maybe they were gathering all of the students and she could be saved too. Was that a risk she was willing to take? No, she still needed to be sure no one were left behind. She tried to circulate the school, but there was too many Grimm to fight and it was getting hard to dodge them. Some students were still there, but most of them had already escaped. 

“Dammit, where are you?” 

“Who?” 

Ruby asked in front of her. Just in time, she saw three vans parked outside the school, on the opposed side of the Bullhead that were taking the students away. Not only that, but she recognized the Lieutenants of the White Fang, the Faunus organization that spent the last years screwing with everyone. Yang heard of them, and everything she heard was bad. Not a single person or Faunus liked them, but then, there was she; Blake was among them, with a White Fang mask on her hands, looking as guilty as she could be, and Yang stopped the motorcycle abruptly, almost making Ruby fall. She was silent for some time, her mind shutting down before Blake said. 

“I’m sorry.” 

And just like that, she turned away, entering the van. Before Yang could hop off Bumblebee, Ruby started to scream. Slowly, she started to actually listen to her and acknowledge what she was saying. “Please, we have to go! They are going away!” 

And then Yang watched the vans go away. Blake had run away again, but this time, she probably wouldn’t come back. Yang turned around and led them to the Bullhead. Now she was heading Atlas and totally leaving behind both Beacon and The Lake. 

Out of everything going on her mind right now, she couldn’t help but remember the old lady oracle and what she told her, a warning to never leave her home. Maybe the woman was trying to warn her about this chaos, and she better had listened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a small chapter, I'm sorry, but I'm trying to convey only a song or group of related songs per chapter, while making sure the plot is still moving where I want and in a way that still makes sense. We officially have ended Act II, which means that next Act III is starting next chapter. This Act is called "Life and Death" and will be centered on Yang's relation with Ruby. You can follow me on Tumblr, where I'll be posting this story as well. It's scaredwolf.tumblr.com. I also have a fanfiction.net account under the same name (ScaredWolf) but I'm still learning how to use it so it only have the first chapter. I'll update it when I can.

**Author's Note:**

> So I skipped most of the first Act because it was too spoilery and made no sense with the story, it's like a Prelude. It tells the story of The Boy's mother, but Yang's mother will play another part on this. We're currently on the beginning of Act II, which I'll call "All Thing's Regarding Ms Belladonna", but it will be short 'cause the real real story is going to take place on Act III, with other characters appearing. Also, Blake's a lot more intimate in this 'cause I needed that so the story would make sense, but she still have her reserved and timid self that fell hard for our Dear Huntress, Yang.
> 
> Thank you for reading and please leave your comment about how much of this sucks and how much of this not sucks. Have a nice day <3


End file.
